


skeleton girl

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is depressing i was just Having A Moment
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	skeleton girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is depressing i was just Having A Moment

some days, i feel like a skeleton 

and i wish it didn't feel so nice

to feel thin

to feel pretty

to feel like falling over every time i stand up

it is slowly killing me, but some days, i still want to die


End file.
